


In Need of a Captain

by KazenoShun



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: With the wildcats defeated, the Shellhound find himself with too much time on his hands and far to little to occupy it. That is, until Tiria proposes a solution to his problem.





	In Need of a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Redwall Fic month.  
> Week One - The Sea
> 
> Terrible sorry for getting out late, life got a little busy last week.

It started in the air, the warm winds of summer giving way to crisp breezes blown in from the sea, smelling of salt water and clear skies and just the slightest hint of cold. Then the harvest came. The fuit bearing plants and trees around Holt Summerdell bowing low under the weight of their burdens. The otters of Green Isle had spent a full week bringing in the harvest, bending happily to the task without the whips of cats at their backs, ending with a celebratory feast the likes of which Leatho Shellhound had not seen for many seasons. Their new queen was quickly learning her role as High Rhulain, and had organized the celebration with the help of Deedero and Banya. If had been wonderful fun, but at the same time a bit… empty.

That was the main reason Leatho found himself stealing away for the day to look over the cave his holt had once dwelt in. As much as he had longed for and end to the war with the cats, the sudden return to peace had become almost stifling. Where once he had spent his days hiding from enemies and planning ambushes he now found himself with nothing to do. Big Kolun and the other skippers were busy seeing to their clans and preparing for the coming winter, but Leatho had only himself to look after.

A sound at the entrance to the cave made him turn, and he saw the High Rhulain, Tiria he reminded himself, entering. She gazed around at the rough stone walls, wrinkling her nose at the odor of old punch and seafood stew that still lingered from Deedero’s daring escape in what seemed a lifetime ago. “Kolun said I might find you here,” she said, stepping forward to greet him.

He offered her a whiskery smile, and she grinned back at him. “Welcome to the holt of the Shellhounds,” he said with all the bravado he could muster. “Or at least, one Shellhound.”

Tiria spun slowly, making a show of looking over every inch of the cave. “Deedero was right,” she said with a smile, “Not quite as big as Holt Summerdell, but still quite large enough for a clan of otters.” Her smile fell as she turned to look at him, and he realized that the pain of loss must have shown in him eyes. She took his paw in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure it was a lovely home, and will be again someday. Although,” she wrinkled her nose again, “What is that smell?”

Leatho laughed aloud. “That would be the stench of Deedero’s cooking left to sit half-a-season. Personally, I prefer to eat it as soon as I can get my paws on it without Deedero coming after me with that ladle of hers. But apparently the cats have different tastes.” He grinned and shook his head. “I’m sure you’re right, this cave’ll be lovely again someday, but not until this old stench has had time to blow out for good. Shall we head back out into fresher air, milady?” He waved an imaginary hat of his head with great flourish and a mock bow, grinning even more as Tiria giggled.

She composed herself quickly, and responded straight-faced, “What a fine idea, Mr. Shellhound, please, lead on.”

Laughing aloud the pair left the cave and its dreadful odor behind, and headed out into the open air. They walked down along the shore, watching the tide wash in over the sand. Leatho retrieved a small mesh bag from where he’d stored it in a rock pool. The shells inside clattered together as he shook the water from it. “Holt Summerdell t’is a wonderful place, but the sea was calling so I simply had to visit. Figured I’d bring back a few mussels to make up for disappearing without telling anybeast.”

Tiria gave a low whistle of appreciation. “Looks like you found more than just a few.” She stared back out at the sea for a moment, before turning back to face the island. “I suppose it might be a bit strange for a sea otter to live so far from the shore,” she murmured.

Leatho shrugged. “Like I said, Summerdell’s a wonderful place, more than nice enough to keep me happy so long as I can take a swim in the sea from time to time.”

“You’re sure you’d be happy only coming here every once in a while?” Tiria asked.

“Sure,” Leath grinned at her. “At least until the holts have been rebuilt and the clans start spreading out again. Then I might come down here and start work on a boat. Just a little one to sail around the island. That way I don’t have to trek a day and half just to get to the other side.”

Tiria looked at him in surprise. “You know how to build boats?”

Leatho nodded. “My father taught me, back when I was just a little tyke. He used to be captain of his own ship then.”

“I see,” Tiria said before falling silent. They walked together like that for some time, their pawsteps falling to the same rhythm as they made their way home.

After a time, Leatho turned to Tiria. “When you came looking for me earlier, did you need something?”

Tiria nodded slowly. “I was talking with Deedero, Banya, and Big Kolun this morning about that otter guard we were thinking of putting together. They all love the idea, but no one’s really got the time to dedicate to organizing it on top of getting their clans ready for winter. I came to find you because I was wondering,” she chuckled to herself, “I was wondering if you would like to be the first captain of this new guard?”

Leatho stopped and stared at her. “You mean that?” Tiria nodded. He grinned. “Might not be quite like being captain of a ship. But I suppose I’d be willing to give it a try if you think I’m the right fit for the job.”

“Wonderful!” Tiria clapped her paws together and smiled. “And who knows, maybe someday you’ll be captain of your own ship and can use it to patrol the sea around our island.”

Leatho grinned back at her, hoisting his bag of mussels as he started for Summerdell with renewed determination. “Wouldn’t that be something. Come on now, I’m sure the others have started wondering where their queen has got to.” Tiria laughed and hurried after him, the smile on her face wide enough to match his own as they set out for home.


End file.
